


coefficient of friction

by AlexSeanchai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Chat Noir Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Lady Noir, Doppelganger, F/M, Innuendo, Ladybug Adrien Agreste | Mister Bug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Podfic Welcome, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: The ratio of the frictional force resisting the motion of two surfaces in contact to the normal force pressing the two surfaces together is usually symbolized by μ, the Greek letter mu. Naturally, physics and engineering students have thought up a number of related jokes and pick-up lines.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105





	coefficient of friction

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _you broke the laws of physics again_

"So two cats slide down a roof at the same time," remarks Ladybug's alternate-timeline partner (she knows it's Mister Bug's too-casual voice on the comm as he scrambles for purchase on the wet slope, because she can also hear her own partner swearing under his breath at claws that don't pierce zinc roofing), "same contact area—which falls off first?"

A thrown baton expands into a pole spanning the alley, almost directly above the ass-over-teakettle heap that is Ladybug; "I'd say the one with the smaller something-or-other," Ladynoire says as Ladybug whips her yo-yo around the pole to launch herself back up to the rooftops, "but we do not body-shame in this household."

"I can tell you boys are engineers," Ladybug adds, catching Ladynoire's baton and flinging it to jam into a crevice where her unfairly-attractive-in-Ladybug's-colors partner can grab it, "since you don't know the first thing about pleasing your women—friction alone won't get the job done!" —then has to change trajectory midair to catch Chat Noir, who's laughing hard enough he _does_ fall off the roof, and blushing either at Ladybug's words or at Ladynoire's purr.

**Author's Note:**

> [My comment policy](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/post/612627045048008704/as-a-fic-writer-i-need-every-reader-to-know): tl;dr happy comments make me happy. So do thinky comments, of course, but there exist jerks who think only thinky comments are worth anyone leaving.
> 
> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
